


Beauty Sleep

by Killing_Joke



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Evil God | Chuck Shurley, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Other, Sleep, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_Joke/pseuds/Killing_Joke
Summary: The key to stop the apocalypse,keep heaven and hell in balance,and get rid of all supernatural creatures seems to good to be true.Buy what of it was? Not just a key,not just a lock,but the missing piece that started it all.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Beauty Sleep

> A/n: ** _[This text is a memory]_**  
> 

  * Tag: [@thisismysecrethappyplace](https://tmblr.co/mbzINLfv17mQRDzuIowmuaA)



[Originally posted by shirtlesssammy](https://tmblr.co/ZG9WDj2aAvgzl)

The loud clap of a book dropping on the table startled the brothers for their own research. “What the hell,Cas.” The eldest said more then likely woken up for his half sleep mind set. “I found it.” He said as he pointed to the thick book.

“Found the weapon that can restore balance.” He explained further causing them to grow intrigued. It was the weapon they were looking for that could keep Angels in heaven,demons in hell,and other supernatural in purgatory. The one thing that can fix everything.“Perfect where do we get it?” Sam asked as he pulled the book three times thicker then the largest dictionary towards him. “Where do we find her you mean.” Castiel said making the Winchester’s look at him confused.

Dean cleared his throat and dragged his hand down his face. “Her? The weapon is a person?!” He asked. “Not exactly. She was the first Archangel made by both God and Amare. Legend has it she’s more powerful then both of them she could create life with ease and equally wipe it without so much as a single thought. Because of this she had to be put to rest.” The angel explained further.

“If she’s so powerful how is she "put to rest” can’t she wake herself up?“ Dean asked as he looked over his brother’s shoulder at the book. "Apparently her prison has hex symbols that takes away and returns her grace in a constant loop to keep her weak yet alive.” The younger brother explained pointing out the drawing of the three symbols on the page. “So a real life sleeping beauty? Sweet! I always fit the role of prince charming ya know?” Dean said cockily posing victoriously.

The angel rolled his eyes. “There’s a catch,Dean. It says once we break those symbols all of heaven and hell will feel it. The creations that she made will hunt her down…all things supernatural will come for her,but once she’s back in full power she’ll be able to cloak herself.” Cas said as he paced slightly. If she was a powerful as legend had it she could fix it all for them. “Her creations? She made the monsters we hunt?! I thought that was Eve.” Dean exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair. “That’s a common misconception the apple she ate gave he knowledge that only three beings knew. That special apple was made from her grace.” That’s when the angel paused as his words raked over him. “Her garden was never just a place it was her prison.”

“The garden of Eden. What’s this Angel’s name?” Sam asked as he flipped through the book and tried to find a name,but all he saw was angel of light and darkness,the perfect balance. “God was nice enough to name it after her. Eden the first Archangel,but she’s gone by many names before.” He said.

Dean looked at the book with Sam. “Where do we find the magical garden? No book supernatural or not ever gave a location.” The eldest asked and it was a good question. “The garden never stays in the same place for to long it moves often. One day it could be in a forest the next in a mountain.” Cas said with a sigh it was impossible to find the prison with out a bit of her grace to track the source. 

“Her grace is strong even a little can help us. Even if a millennia has gone by and it’s became one with the elements it can help.” Cas explained. “Cain” The name fell from Dean’s lips as he numbly rubbed where the mark once was. “Cain is the son of Adam and Eve. Eve had that grace in her system she must have pasted it to him!” With that the boys packed up and were heading to Cains house to use him as a tracking device. The day long drive dragged on and with those time Sam continued to ask questions.

Most of the questions the angel had no answer to until one made him freeze up. “How did it happen in the first place? Was she casted out of heaven like Lucifer?” The younger Winchester asked. “I think Chuck poisoned her. She was like Lucifer she questioned a lot of things it was a new angelic trait, curiosity, except she loved all creatures and things Chuck made so when he makes something new she was the first to see and that was the last time any angel has seen her.” The vivid memory came to mind.

_**The giggle of the young fledglings filled the air. A girl with H/c hair dragged a younger version of himself around. “My little raven come look! Father has created such beautiful things.” She said as she showed him the flowers in her hand each different from the other. “What are they called?” He asked tilting his head. “Father said I can name them,but I can’t think of anything…come help me plant them on earth there we can name them!” She said using her three pairs of large F/c wings to bring them to earth before humans were even thought about.** _

**_The soil on the ground was dark and it was vastly different from the sand surrounding it. With gentle hands she planted all of the flowers and together the angels named them. “Hmmm…” The girl hummed. “What is it Y/n?” He asked her. “We need something to keep them growing in numbers, raven.” She said using a stick to draw on the dirt. “What should it look like?” Y/n asked him as she was going to go to her father to create it._ **

**_“Um…give it wings and make it the color of those sunflower over there.” Castiel suggested. The drowning at took a couple tries,but as the kept adding and removing things they got what they wanted. Without realizing that the archangel just made multiple winged creatures on a whim and she wasn’t even trying. God saw it all a d it scared him,but he couldn’t do anything about it when his sister along with his other archangels would be there to stop him. He had to wait._ **

**_Three mil past and the two children grew bigger and she grew stronger. The small patch has turned into a garden of various plants that were only found in different climates around the world. Together they went there everyday even more often after the imprisonment of Amara and Lucifer along with the disappearance of Gabriel. Michael was busy trying to keep order after the two archangels left so it was his chance. Chuck called his daughter to see another one of his inventions,but that time was so much different from the others. Afterwards she didn’t comeback she was never seen in heaven again and on that day a tree taller then any other in that garden with apples of pure gold grew._ **

_**The garden of Eden disappeared after Eve ate the forbidden fruit and it wasn’t ever seen again by man,angel,nor demon knew of it location. Cas lost his friend and he knew it was god that did it even if he was suppose to be a loyal soldier he couldn’t when he knew that the father of creation so willingly got rid of his most prized pupil what would he do to all the underlings.** _

Hours have past they stand in Cains living room. “Cain we don’t need much from you just some of your blood that’s all.” Cas said as Dean explained what for. It took some convincing,but he agreed and bleed into a vile. “You guys better stop this apocalypse before shit hits the fan.” He said as he shut them back out of his house. Sam handed the vile to Cas. “Now what do we do?” He asked the angel. Without saying a word he pulled something from his pocket a old looking compass. “Rowan taught me a location spell all I need to do is…” Pouring the small amount of blood on the glass of the compass and spoke in Latin causing the red substance to disappear. “…follow the arrow.” Cas finished.

The arrow spinner rapidly as it settled on the strongest pull of the grace. “Looks like we’re heading west. We have a estimated week before it changes course so off we go.” Cas said as they all went back to the car. Keeping his eyes trained on it a small smile formed on his lips. “I’m coming N/n.” He whispered to himself. Almost five thousand miles away a the unmoving body had a shocking pull of her lip at the mention of her name if only that could have woken her up for her comatose state.

It’s been three days on the road and the impala had to come to a stop a thick treeline stopped them. The dirt road turned into a hiking trail and they had no choice,but to go on foot. Together they hiked up the trail blindly following the arrow through the woods. “Cas what are we suppose to be looked for?” Sam asked as he stepped over a fallen tree branch. “The closer we get the more exotic the plants and animals will be. Also be careful some of the wild life is experimental.” The angel warned causing the brothers to freeze. “What do you me by experimental? Are we going to see a truducken?!” Dean asked jokingly as he looked around.

A loud snarling noise caused him to pull out his gun and look around. “More like human eating plants and venomous insects.” This made Sam tense and stick closer to a still walking Castiel and Dean to cautiously does the same looking at each and every plant close by. “What is this fucking Jumanji?!?! Everything can kill us.” Dean said keeping his gun up and ready to fire. “Oh, that was the name of the movie. Yeah those types of movies were based off of what explores experienced when getting to close to the garden.” The blue eyed angel said with a shrug.

In a clearing they all look with widened eyes at the land before them. Flowers of all types with various animals and inserts. They watched in wander at everything creatures they’ve never seen or never insisted out of the garden. Everything was in bloom even though it was mid fall. There was a clear gravel path cutting off between the forest and wonderland in front of them.They wandered around since it became more difficult to find where the pull was unclear. “She won’t be in plain sight she’ll be hidden well. Look for something that doesn’t quite match the rest. Trees of all kinds surrounded the area,but it was Sam who noticed the sand that mirrored a sky full of stars. He slowly followed it till it grew thick into a sanded path. 

The youngest Winchester had his eyes trained down so when he looked up the apple tree before his eyes took his breath away. It looked straight out of a child’s most imaginative fantasy. A white trunk with red leaves and the most noticeable feature the solid gold apples on it’s branches. Sam didn’t hear the voices of his brother or friend as he stepped closer directly under one of the low hanging fruits. Reaching up he picked the ripe fruit his brown eyes glazed over by temptation and curiosity. "SAM DON’T EAT THAT!!!” Cas yelled using his grace to stop him mid bite. The angel looked in horror at the item in his hand a dark purple almost black apple sat in his friend’s hands. 

To anyone mortal it looked beautiful with it golden exterior,but Cas could see the ugly,fermented,poisoned inside. Glancing up the tree was rotting with barely any leaves and the few left were the color of blood. “It’s poisoned their all poisoned.” His words cleared the Winchester’s vision of the tree and the surrounding woods all the plants were dead all around it. “It’s beautiful on the outside,but deadly on the inside. And we’re seeing it for what it truly is.”

“It’s clear as day that’s she’s here. Just how do we get to her?” Dean asked looking around. Castiel snapped towards Sam holding his hand out. “Do you still have the book?!” Sam nodded quickly taking the strap off his shoulder to dig it out of the bag. He handed it over the the angels that viciously flipped through the pages. “He made her a monster so a beast she became. She was blinded by curiosity and temptation she chose wrongly that day. Pick the fruit that doesn’t call to you for the right one will choose you.” He read word for word trying to see through the riddle. A beast? She was never a monster,but she was depicted as one. A angel that tainted the flock. 

_**The Archangel landed gracefully in front of her father. She bowed on one knee as a warrior would clashed in her white armor and sword by her side. “Stand my child.” She stood up looking at him. “Yes,father?” Her voice was gentle,but that didn’t make the God of creation hesitate in his actions. “I’ve made something new for you to try and plant in the garden.” Chuck said handing her the item. The skin was red and the surface was smooth unlike the peach that had a light fuzz. “What is this?!” Her e/c eyes burned bright her wings fluttering in excitement. “A red apple my dear.” He said softly a smile on his lips stepping closer “Taste it.”** _

**_Bringing it to her mouth she took a bite out of it and started to chew. It started of sweet,but became bitter within seconds and no matter how long she chewed it never broke down in size for long. “Father…something not right.” She said that single bite still in her mouth. “Trial and error,darling, try to swallow it.” Her h/c hair bobbed as she nodded. With a gulp she swallowed it down,but to her shock it stopped. Using her free hand she beaten at her chest to unblock her air way. Looking up at her creator she saw a look that can only be described as pure evil as a liquid poured out of her mouth._ **

_**Touching her chin a dark violet substance came dripped to the ground. Her gaze shifted to the apple within her hand and the inside no longer looked right. It was as if it gone bad from the inside,but the outside stayed fresh hiding the disgusting center. In fear she stepped back and with that she fell and continued to fall watching her home fade away. Y/n broke through the soil of the earth in a prison of her own design that she cared for and nurtured. Her arm dropped from her side the apple rolling away. The deceitful visibly harmless fruit planted it seed and grew becoming the only way to enter her personal mausoleum.** _

Castiel looked at the tree. All of the fruit looked the same nothing was different about a single one of them. Together the trio walked around the looming tree. The Winchester’s saw something beautiful and they couldn’t help,but want to pick one of the apples to taste. “What do we do,Cas. We don’t have much time before this place disappear and possibly taking us with it.” Dean said flinging his hands in the air. “The riddle said to wait then that’s what we must do.

They grouped together and sat at the base of the tree waiting for who knows what to happen. "This is stupid! Let’s just get the shovels from baby and start di–” His words were cut short as a apple full down from above them. “Well that was covenant.” Sam said as Cas picked it up. To the brothers it looked odd a bronze/copper color compared to the rest just less appealing. While to Castiel it looked ripe perfect in his eyes he smiled...perfect just like her. “Our key in.” He said. Using his hands to break it open to reveal the mouth watering interior that a honey like liquid dripped from,they picked correctly. The ground began to shake and they all stepped away from the base of the tree as the dirt around it caved in making a spiral staircase down and down they went.

It was pitch black down there so Sam and Dean pulled out flash lights to look around. They all went around the surprisingly large pocket in the ground. Dean checked for the symbols when he tripped over roots and landed on something hard and and moving. Snapping up he shined the light on the women laying as if sleeping in front of him. She was in white leather armor with a sliver sword in her hands on her chest. “Didn’t find any hex symbols,but here’s sleeping beauty.” He said looking her over she rested on a raised stone that worked as her bed. “Never mind found them.” The markings from the book in a pyramid shape was on one side of the bedrock glowing a soft F/c. Sam walked over along with Cas. The knifes both brothers held was used to break the engraved symbols,but nothing happened. 

“No no no that’s not right. Y/n is suppose to be freed!” The angel in distress said as he flicked through the book nothing else was said to be imprisoning her, why didn’t it work? The Winchester’s examined her the youngest looking at the elegant armor while the oldest focused more of the feminine features. “Sammy you read that book while in the car. Didn’t you say something about her being the first female?” He asked his eyes not leaving her. “Yeah a model for Eve and later Amara’s less celestial form. Why?” Sam asked touching the blade of the sword. “Yeah if that’s true why does she have a Adam’s apple?"Cas wasn’t fully paying attention until that sentence. His blue eyes imminently went to her throat were a noticeable lump was. "That wasn’t there before.” He mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Placing his ear just a centimetre away from her lips a shallow breath was let out and a wheezed inhale drew it back in. 

The angel put his overlapping hands on her chest. He didn’t know everything about humanity,but he knew enough to understand what he was about to do. He pushed with all his strength and he heard a sharp breath push out it just wasn’t enough to dislodge whatever was there. Cas continued his actions and just when he was giving up hope she coughed up the chunk of apple and a weird substance. F/c glowing eyes snapped open as she lurched forward her grace burning bright casting a shadow behind her. It was a sight to see three sets of wings,what can only be described as a halo,along with twisted horns. After the grace calmed down her eyes returned to their normal color and they instantly went to Cas a wide smile spreading on her face. “My raven.” She said. Y/n knew why she was awoken after all this time. To fight in a war she wanted no part of,but with the thought of putting everything in balance and striking down her father where he stood made her ready to fight. After all she felt like she’s had enough **_~~Beauty Sleep.~~_**

/////////

A/n: This one took a minute,but I was torn between sleeping beauty and snow white since both of them fall asleep so a mix of both.


End file.
